bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yhwach (Seireitou)
.}} , ) | birthday = December 25 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'5" | weight = 218 lbs | eyes = Grey | hair = Black | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Wandenreich | occupation = Sealed Quincy King | previous occupation = Monarch of Wandenreich | team = Unknown | previous team = Wandenreich | partner = Micythos | previous partner = None | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Single | relatives = (father) (siblings) (half-brother) (half-brother) | education = Seiren | status = Active | signature skill = Soul Distribution }} :"One step forward. Never able to go back. To a universe drenched in a sea of blood." - Tite Kubo Yhwach (ユーハバッハ, Yūhabahha), known as the "Sealed Quincy King" (滅却師の封印王, Kuinshī no Fūinō; literally "Sealed King of the Monks of Destruction") in ancient lore, is a male that was born as the son of the . Originating as a born of the progenitor god, , the remnants of that Seraph's torn soul was found by of the King of Souls, and would be reincarnated as the individual that would become known as Yhwach. As an infant, he suffered from complete sensory deprivation, perhaps due to the unusual circumstances surrounding his conception, but bore a strong will to live. People gathered around the strange infant for his soul possessed the power to heal the sick and perform miracles, but in return for the wonders he brought them, he would receive their souls upon their premature deaths and use those spirits to strengthen himself. Yhwach is the progenitor of all , meaning that his blood flows through them all, and had grown to become a leader among his people; having been addressed by his followers as "your majesty" (陛下, heika). With his power and authority, the monarch sought to conquer the territories around him, establishing his kingdom which would be known as . However, in a failed invasion of the with his band of over a thousand years ago, he hid within the shadows of along with his followers, where the Wandenreich would be born in place of his fallen kingdom. The Quincy waited for a thousand years until they would follow their King in another endeavor to conquer the Soul Society, an event which would come to be known as . As it turned out, the prophecy surrounding Yhwach spoke of these events coming to pass, for after nine hundred years, the Sealed Quincy King shall recover his heartbeat. After ninety years, he shall recover his intellect. After nine years, he shall recover his power. And over nine days, he shall recover the world. Yhwach would eventually go on to absorb the , integrating its divine power into his very own, thus transcending his mortality and becoming a true . In almost every timeline, Yhwach would be defeated by the hero and his invasion crushed, but just as when he was born without any of his sensory abilities, he bore bore no fear for his fate, for he knew that he would live on. No matter how many times he would be killed, Yhwach would persist. Among the countless grains of sand that signify the infinite futures in which Yhwach may foresee, there was one timeline in which Yhwach succeeded in his goal to conquer all things in that world. Not even the Ichigo of that world, nor the , managed to stand in his way, for they too found themselves assimilated into the Quincy King's almighty powers. With the world annihilated, suspended in eternal darkness where he alone sat at its epicenter, Yhwach's powers further evolved to the point where he could willingly travel between timelines. In the bottomless pit of his ambition, he sought even more than what he possessed, and so this Yhwach began his trek to conquer every conceivable spacetime until nothing would remain. Appearance Yhwach is a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button. As noted by Ōetsu Nimaiya, the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers heavily resembles Yhwach's appearance from 1,000 years ago. During the Wandenreich's second invasion, his black cloak is replaced with a white version. Personality Yhwach is a proclaimed lover of peace, hating conflict and believing painful battles should be ended as quickly as possible. He holds the first generation of the Gotei 13 in great respect, for they were Shinigami who could strike fear into his heart. He especially admired Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, whom he called a demon for treating his subordinates as expendable ashes. Yhwach despises values like justice and honor, which is why he hates how the Gotei 13 became "weak" during the 1000 years of his absence. He treats his subordinates and the Quincy very differently. Yhwach is very fond of some of them, calling them his sons. He puts great effort into forcibly recruiting them into his empire. Yhwach can show mercy and appreciation, thanking Royd Lloyd for sacrificing himself in a suicidal mission. In front of his subordinates, Yhwach is a man adamant in his disapproval of infighting, though he will not hesitate to stop the conflict using the most brutal methods possible, while feigning dislike of conflict. Yhwach's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, mercilessly wounding and slaying even those who have sworn allegiance to him when he deems them to have fulfilled their use. After his awakening, Yhwach heartlessly robbed "impure" Quincy of their powers, causing many to die. Yamamoto states this same disregard extends to all of his underlings, regardless of species or position, and is an attitude which Yhwach has allegedly always possessed. New Kiryokushi Leader.jpg|Yhwach's signature smirk. Yhwach annoyed2.PNG|Yhwach's glare of annoyance. Yhwach battle ready.jpg|Yhwach prepared to engage in battle. Yhwach crazed.jpg|Yhwach revealing his tendency to be crazed. History Yhwach was born as one of three children to the Queen of Atlantis; the other two being Astraia and Micythos. The story, as Saori would tell it, speaks that the Queen was barren and unable to have children. The royal lineage of magic hunters, whom safeguarded and ruled over the nation, would die with her. But there came a day that the Queen discovered she had somehow become pregnant. Believed to be a work of the gods themselves, the Queen gave birth to three children. However, unlike his sister and brother, Yhwach was not named by his mother. He was a baby born with all of his senses inactive; mute, deaf, blind, and unable to perceive the world around him. It was believed that he was not destined to survive, and therefore had no worth as an heir to the magic hunters of Atlantis, which resulted in the Queen sending the child away to the mainland. Eventually, the baby was taken to a small poor village in an area that is now known as Israel. Though it was believed the child would be dead, due to the condition in which it was born, unbeknownst to them, this child bore an incredibly strong will to survive. He was treated as a treasure by the village around him due to those people being able to attain the things they were missing inside them if they touched him. This was possible because the child had the power to distribute his soul. When someone touched the baby, they would get a piece of his soul, and the wounds that would not heal with one soul would finally heal. When the person died, all their experience, skills, and knowledge would return to the baby via the piece of his soul that they possessed. The ones that touched the baby didn't last long but it didn't stop people from gathering around it. Every time one of the pieces of its soul came back, his senses awakened little by little. It was when he gained the sense to hear he finally was able to hear the curious name he was called and understood it was the name of a god people worshiped and decided to make it his own name, "YHWACH". From that point, he went about life on his own, never knowing of his lineage. Saori, also known as his sister Astraia, and Micythos eventually came to meet with their long-lost brother and explained to him of their lineage. It was during this time that he began to understand more about his powers, which he shared with his siblings, and learned of the destruction of their native land. The last of a line of magic hunters, they bestowed upon themselves the racial name of Quincy; referring to the five-point star of the extinct magic hunters. Despite this, however, Yhwach himself is credited with being the progenitor of the Quincy. He is regarded as their King, and his blood flows in every Quincy that came after the three siblings. At some point during his history, he was given the letter "A". .]] About 1,000 years ago, Yhwach and his Quincy brethren went to war with Soul Society and, under unknown circumstances, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto failed to kill him following the conclusion of the conflict. Sometime around or during the course of this event, Yhwach witnessed the capabilities of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. After his battle with Yamamoto, Yhwach supposedly lost his powers. Quincy folklore spoke of him as "The Sealed King": after 900 years of being sealed, he would regain his pulse; after another 90, he would regain his intellect; and after 9 more years, he would absorb the power of every "impure" Quincy to make their abilities his own. With Auswählen, he did this to Kanae Katagiri, killing her, and to Masaki Kurosaki, who died during her fight with Grand Fisher due to the loss of her powers. All "impure" Quincy were killed except for Uryū Ishida. Yhwach later reveals this song is known as the Kaiser Gesang (聖帝頌歌 (カイザー・ゲザング), Kaizā Gezangu; German for "Emperor Song", Japanese for "Praise-Song of the Sacred Emperor") and has another verse stating the "Sealed King" would regain the world after 9 days. At some point during the seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Wandenreich invaded Hueco Mundo and Yhwach personally defeated its ruler, Tier Harribel. As a result, he imprisoned her and claimed the territory of Hueco Mundo as their own, regarding it as another foundation stone to invade Soul Society. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Prior to being reborn, Juhabach was stated to have massive spiritual power, according to Quilge Opie, paralleling that of an Espada, as he was able to defeat the 3rd Espada Tier Harribel without much difficulty, while the former Espada was "utterly powerless" before him. As a further testament, by his own claim, only he possesses enough power amongst those of the Vandenreich to actually be capable of wielding Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai. .]] Immense Strength: Juhabach's physical strength is far superior to the strength obtained through Blut. He is capable of holding back the sword strike of Kenpachi Zaraki with a single arm, subsequently defeated Zaraki with only physical strength. Martial Arts Master sword with his arm.]] Swordsmanship Master Soul Distribution Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his own soul onto those that would come into contact with him. In doing so, that which people lacked which could not be obtained through the strength of a single soul was finally within grasp. Those with diseases found themselves completely recovered, missing and damaged limbs would regrow in their entirety, and other miracles were all within possibility. This power healed the the physical, mental and spiritual aspects of all those who touched him. While the wound of a person healed, all their knowledge, the skills they earned with effort, and their talents, among other attributes, would be engraved and integrated into the soul fragment they received from him. Once those that had acquired a part of Yhwach's soul had died, that piece of the soul and everything imbued into it would return to his original soul. Those healed in this way didn't last long; be it a few years, months or even in a number of days. In turn, little by little, Yhwach would gain the usage of his dormant senses. While all Quincies have the power to collect reishi from their surroundings to make it theirs, Yhwach and his siblings are the only ones that can do the opposite. Every time he regains a piece of his soul, he becomes stronger and lives longer. If he doesn't continue absorbing these souls, he will eventually revert to his original state of total sensory deprivation. It is during his slumber that Yhwach returns to the position of "Father of the Quincy" and stores his power. It is for this reason that no one is allowed to disturb his sleep. Schrift (聖文字 (シュリフト), Shurifuto; German for "Script", Japanese for "Holy Letter"): Yhwach eventually discovered a more powerful way distribute his soul instead of mere touch. He is capable of directly carving the "initial" of a power inside the other person's soul, he could distribute a more deep and strong part of his soul. He facilitates this through a specific ritual which involves having others drink his blood. The name given to the letters of the alphabet bestowed to select individuals within the Wandenreich by Yhwach in order to designate them. The exact letter given corresponds to an appropriate epithet reflecting the nature of the person's particular ability which they were granted. Auswählen (聖別 (アウスヴェーレン), Ausuvēren; German for "Select", Japanese for "Holy Selection"): After 990 years of being sealed away, Yhwach used this ability to restore his lost powers. After selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those with mixed blood, Yhwach can steal their powers and make them his own. This process is fatal to its victims, particularly those who are already weak. Returning Schrift When a member of Sternritter dies, just like all those that carry a piece of Yhwach's soul, the power of the Schrift granted to them returns to Yhwach and becomes his own; including, with it, any and all experiences and techniques invented by the Sternritter whom originally possessed the ability. "The Overkill" (大量虐殺 (ジ・オーヴァーキル), Tairyōgyakusatsu (Ji Ōvākiru); Japanese for "Massacre"): With Driscoll Berci's death, his soul returned to Yhwach and with it, his Schrift power. It is the ability to greatly increase his own power through simply killing someone. By the claim made by Driscoll personally, the ability allows the user to continuously grow stronger the more they kill, regardless of what form the life actually takes; be it enemy, ally, or even beast. Acquired Shinigami Powers .]] Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū (黄煌厳霊離宮, "Yellow-Glittering Royal Villa of the Stern Spirit"): After the death of Driscoll Berci at the hands of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and the subsequent returning of Driscoll's soul to Yhwach, the Bankai of Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe that was stolen by the former and therefore tied to his soul through the medallion, also became a part of Yhwach's power. By aiming his Spirit Weapon upwards, Yhwach produces a bolt of lightning from the sword's tip which extends and transforms into a dome of lightning, stationed far above his head and fastened to the ground by a large number of lightning pillars. A single pillar also reaches from the top of the dome toward the sky. Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū is a Bankai that can exert a very powerful reiatsu which is capable of affecting the weather. It is a power geared toward thunder and lightning storms, bringing forth dark clouds to facilitate the use of its powers. Through the use of hand gestures and sword actions, Micythos can direct powerful lightning bolts to strike his opponents from the sky. Reishi Dominance Juhabach and his brother, Micythos, were granted power thousands of years ago by the god of yang, Izanagi. It was power imbued into their soul, which caused their very bodies to become something different. Something... truly god-like. They called themselves "Quincy", becoming monks of destruction that embody the energies of the creation kami himself. Juhabach went on to establish the race of the Quincy, serving as the progenitor and their King. As such, the blood that flows through all Quincy finds its origin from him. Being the first Quincy, Juhabach's dominion over reishi is absolute, which manifests into an almost limitless medley of techniques that would later become the Quincy arts. The abilities of the Kamuitama that would later become the Quincy arts focus on the absorption and manipulation of reishi. It serves as the basis for all techniques born from this power. Because Juhabach stands as its originator, it is to be presumed that he is the strongest Quincy to ever exist; save for his brother. Reishi Absorption: Juhabach is powerful enough to collect reishi at a level surpassing that of Quincy using their Letzt Stil state. By gathering it from his surroundings and combining it with his own inner strength, he can utilize the gathered energy for almost limitless purposes. Shaping of Reishi: Juhabach is capable of collecting reishi and solidifying it at will, demonstrated by his creation of an intricate throne, which he later broke down with ease and reconstructed into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level. Absolute Manipulation over Reishi: Not Yet Revealed Hirenkyaku Master: Under Construction *'Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku' (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"): Under Construction Heilig Pfeil (尊い衝, "Sacred Heaven Piercer"): By further collecting reishi, Juhabach is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, he seems to possess the ability to generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them using just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. He is also able to fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage. Juhabach still retains the ability to generate them from between the palms of both his hands instead. The arrows formed in this manner are several times larger than those of the average Quincy, though they can still be fired with considerable force, using just a simple gesture. *'Reishi Broadsword:' With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Juhabach is able to manifest an enormous bow in the air above himself, that in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Juhabach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's crossguard, which together with the handle, makes a shape reminiscent of the Vandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon is capable of effortlessly bifurcating an opponent, including those as powerful as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Kirchenlied Due to his extensive knowledge, Juhabach can expertly employ a number of certain Quincy techniques, referred to as "spells", that result in similar effects to Kidō. His skill is such that he is able to near instantly invoke one which affords maximum protection without incantations. *'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger' (聖唱: 聖域礼賛 （キルヒエンリート: ザンクト・ツヴィンガー）, Kiruhienrīto: Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Church Hymn: Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration"): This technique is the single greatest protective magic of Quincy offense and defense. By generating a number of roman numeral-inscribed constructs from the fingers of an outstretched hand, several towering columns of reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around the practitioner. Anyone who steps foot within the confines of this area, will be immediately rent asunder where they stand by the "light of God". Deification Quotes * (To Asguiaro Ebern and Luders Friegen) "How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence. Conflict does not please me." * (To members of the Thirteenth Division) "Conflict is always such a bitter affair." * (To Äs Nödt, Bazz-B and NaNaNa Najahkoop) "Pitiful fools. You should have known better than to intrude on my battle." * (To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "The original Gotei 13 that you established were 'defenders' in name only. They were nothing less than a brutal mob of killers. But that is precisely why they were a force to be feared. And you, Shigekuni Yamamoto, standing at the head of that group, were a true demon of the sword. You used whatever means available to defeat your enemies, and the deaths of others, even your own subordinates, carried no more weight to you than a speck of ash. But that all changed when you exterminated the Quincy. You had won for yourselves a world of peace. You found things that you desired to protect, to treasure, and in doing so, you became a group of weaklings, ready to hesitate in the name of your meaningless justice or pride. Allow me to tell you what you have failed to realize until the day of your death. Soul Society will die here today. But the Gotei 13 died with us, a thousand years ago." * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I had intended to take you back with me and re-educate you at a more gradual pace, but it seems there will be no time for that. I will drive you to submission and take you with me by force." * (To Ichigo) "Farewell, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will come for you again. So heal your wounds and wait, my precious son... born in the dark." * (To Uryū Ishida and ) "The sealed King of the Quincy. Over 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat. Over 90 years, he shall recover his intellect. Over nine years, he shall recover his power. And over nine days, he shall recover the world. Let us go forth. Uryū. Haschwalth. These nine days will be the end of this world." * (To Uryū) "I had anticipated this situation. It would be foolish to hope that the Shinigami whose Bankai had been stolen would not seek a way to recover them. Eventually, they would surely find a way to take back what was theirs. However, even though we had anticipated it... Truly, this is cause for celebration! Rejoice, my Sternritter! From here on out, you taste true despair." * "I must give thanks to the souls of the dead. Another day in which I can clearly behold this world." * (To Ichigo) "Why do you speak of 'stopping' me? What am I to you? Am I not your mortal enemy? You stand before the man who killed your mother, and you cannot even say you will 'kill' him. That is your weakness." * (To Ichigo) "You speak of your mother. Surely you are more of a man than that, Ichigo! What point is there in grieving her death? She died because it was her time. Her life served its purpose — to give birth to you, and then become my nourishment. Why does this displease you? What greater happiness could she possibly have hoped for?!" Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on , and will depict non-canon elements. Thus, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user.